


Making Plans

by flaming_muse



Series: Holiday Fic Cards 2003 [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has some plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> for snoopygirll, who requested Spike/Xander/Andrew
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on December 17, 2003.

Sliding into bed, Xander turned onto his side and tugged the blankets over himself. He smiled as Spike hooked his arm around his waist and pressed himself to his back.

"Hey," he said, pulling Spike's arm more tightly around him. "You come here often?"

"Not often enough, here or anywhere."

Xander grinned.

"You're a very greedy vamp, you know that?"

"Can never get enough of a good thing." Spike ran his fingers over Xander's stomach. "Been thinking about something to spice things up a bit."

"Well, the handcuffs and hot wax were both hits. What do you want to do now?"

"Andrew."

Xander tried to figure out if he had already drifted to sleep and was having one of his weird dreams again. It hurt when he pinched his arm, so he was pretty sure that he was awake. The weirdness was just Spike.

"Andrew?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Xander could hear the sincerity in Spike's voice, and he rolled onto his back so that he could see his face.

"What the hell are you talking about? You want to leave me and go after _Andrew_?"

Spike pulled Xander closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"No, pet. Not leaving you. Never leaving you. Just adding him into the mix."

"But..."

"Look, he's obviously into me; you've seen how he follows me around. And he very nearly worships you," Spike said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"But he's _Andrew_! Head of the geek brigade, expert baker, absolutely no taste in Star Trek movies Andrew."

"Yeah." Spike grinned.

"You are seriously sick," Xander said.

"You wouldn't want him sandwiched between us, my dick in his ass and your cock in his mouth? Think about how soft his lips would be, and his mouth is much hotter than mine."

Xander squirmed, half revolted and half aroused by the thought.

"Spike, that's just... ugh. I mean, he's not ugly or anything, but..."

"Or how about on his knees while you fuck him and I fuck you?" Spike asked, leaning closer and sliding his hand down Xander's abdomen.

"Cut it out."

"Or you tied to the headboard, watching while I bend him like a pretzel and pound him into the mattress? You could watch me make him come, watch him make _me_ come."

Xander's mouth was very dry.

"Then we could both make _you_ come," Spike purred into his ear.

Dozens of enticing pictures flashed through Xander's mind, and he paused before he shook his head.

"Just think how he'll taste," Spike murmured, "how he'll squirm under your hands when you touch him. He's like an eager puppy, love, just waiting to be trained..."

"Spike, I'm not... You think he's interested?" Xander found himself asking.

Spike chuckled.

"I think he dreams about it every night and wanks off about it every day. He'll jump at the chance. You won't be disappointed."

"If I am, you know I'll make you pay."

"Then it's a win-win situation, isn't it?"

Xander grinned.

"D'you think it's too late to call him to come over?" he asked.

"I doubt he'll mind... getting up," Spike said, smirking.

Xander snorted and reached for the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sequel: ["Aftermath"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/186925)


End file.
